Nothing like this
by rstle
Summary: They just like each other. No feelings like jealousy can tear down their friendship.  Right?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

* * *

><p>Jealousy? Hmmpf, yeah right.<p>

They were nothing. Just typical best friends who likes to tease each other with names and their weaknesses. Best friends who's always there to save you from harm.

They just like each other. No feelings like jealousy can tear down their friendship.

Right?  
>*<p>

They were walking together from capture of the flag, taunting her how pathetic their team was, and she replies that it's was because of him, being the son of Poseidon, was the only reason they lost, since there's a lot of streams where he can cure himself. He was about to reply when someone suddenly crashes to him, sending bits of twigs flying.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry –" The girl said nervously, picking up the twigs.

"No, it's okay. Let me help." He said, kneeling down, grabbing them. He suddenly brushed his hands to the girl, he tensed for a moment then continued.

"Percy. Cabin 3. Nice to meet you. " He said as he stood up and held out his hand as the girl shook it. He was never comfortable when he says Son of Poseidon. "Casey. Daughter of Hermes. Pleasure to meet you." The girl replied.

And at that moment, she swore she saw the electricity passed on them as he and the girl stared at each others eyes.

She looks away, ignoring the unfamiliar pang in her chest.

.

It's been weeks since the encounter with that Casey girl.

He walks inside her room casually, having been freshly out of shower, judging by his wet hair.

"Hey, what's up?" She asks nonchalantly, drafting a building for future reference.

"Nothing. Just passing by to visit my best friend. Is that so wrong?" He shrugs, as he sits on her bed, grabbing a book on her bed side table, brings his feet on her bed and rests his back on the headboard.

_Best friend. It never felt so wrong until now._ She thinks. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, erasing the unwanted line on her draft. "Of course not."

She was answered by silence. She looks up from her drawing seeing that he's staring at her. "Is there something in my face, Seaweed Brain?" She asks, wiping her face, just in case.

"Nothing, Wise Girl." He says but he carelessly releases the book from his grip, gets off the bed and walks towards her. He's staring at gray eyes and leans forward, his face inches against hers. He slowly reaches something on her head and grabs a -

"Just leaf." He says, then unexpectedly kisses her temple.

"See yah." He winks at her with a smile attached on his face, and left.

She sits there on her swivel chair, dumbfounded.

.

A week after, Annabeth was heading towards the Big House to pass reports on each cabin. How they were, were there any troubles etc.

She passed by a lot of campers some were talking, the others, playing. But one conversation made her stop.

"Have you heard? Percy and some random girl from the Hermes cabin are dating!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin squeals sharing with her sister.

Suddenly, she's having a hard time to breathe and grips the report more tightly.

"OMG, Where did you heard that?" Her sister asked.

"Are you joking? It's been spreading like a wild fire! I heard some of the girls in the Apollo cabin saw them kiss at the back of the Hermes cabin. They said it was so romantic! Percy even bought red roses!" Together they squealed like rats.

She bits her lip from cursing and continued marching forward to her destination. She stomps the ground, letting the conversation she just heard drift to the back of her mind –

She stands on her ground, sipping the image she see's before her. She tries very hard to ignore the feelings that washed over her, she keeps herself from shaking. She takes a deep breath, walks over to them and says "Congratulations Seaweed Brain, Casey." She smiles at them, a forced smile and ran before them.

She ignores the wetness of her cheeks and ran a bit more faster, ignoring Percy's voice telling her to come back and talk to the both of them.

When she reaches the office, she sees Chiron on his centaur form, looking over the camp with his window. When he hears the door open, he turns around, curious. He see's Annabeth and instantly his face turned concerned, and walked over to her wrapping her with his strong arms.

"Oh, child..." He says it like a father. He runs his hand on her hair, while the other patted her back. "It's okay, child. You can release your feelings..."

And at that moment, her defences melted, her determined facade vanishes, revealing her heart wrenching face. She releases the papers she diligently organized, and wraps her tiny arms around him, releasing a loud sob. Ignoring the kiss her Seaweed Brain shared with Casey popping in her head.

.

"I know you're mad at me for not telling you this, but come on! At least let me explain, Annabeth!" He pleads on her window, giving her a hard time to concentrate on her drafting. The reason she didn't let him in on her room was because of her puffy eyes, due to the crying earlier.

"I'm not mad, Perce. Just... just leave me alone. Please?" She says, her drafts forgotten as her eyes begins to water, remembering the scene earlier.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sensing her cracked voice. He was seriously about to climb up when –

"Stay right there, Seaweed Brain. I swear on the river Styx if you climb up on my window, you'll meet my knife. I swear, Percy." She commands, walking towards her bunk and opens her laptop.

He hesitates, then says "Oh fine. I'll meet you at capture of the flag tomorrow then. We'll see whose ass is going to get whipped."

"You'll eat those words." She declares.

"G'night, Annabeth."

"Night, Percy."

.

He wakes up early and goes directly to her cabin and together they walk off towards the arena.

She was recovered from yesterday. She was smiling at him like she used to before the feeling called 'jealousy' interfered with their friendship. She slaps him in the arm and he just rubs it, easing the pain. She almost says she's a little bit jealous with her girlfriend when _she_ suddenly tackles him and kisses _her_ Seaweed Brain.

She grits her teeth, gripping the handle of her knife to suppress the jealousy that's been eating her since their meeting.

"A little bit enthusiastic today, Case?" He says, his face red as a tomato and she hates it because she's not the one who manages to have him like that.

Casey laughs, circling her arms around his neck. "A bit." Then leans up to kisses him once more on which he happily accepts.

She clears her throat, reminding them that she was still there, standing near him.

Percy breaks the kiss and looks at her. She raised her eyebrows. He got the message. "Oh," he says. "Umm Casey, this is Annabeth, my best friend. Annabeth, this is Casey. My..err.. girlfriend."

"Hello!" the girl says giddily offering her hand on which Annabeth shakes carelessly.

"Hi." She answers without feeling. He looks at her questioningly, asking her, 'Is something wrong, Wise Girl?'

She shakes her head quickly, and says "Umm, you guys go... umm, yeah. I'll just go ahead. Seaweed Brain, Casey." She nods at them and walks away quickly. Ignoring the girl, kissing him.

_Let's settle this on the arena._

.

"Ready!" She yells, looking at her siblings and allies, smirking at the opponent. "GO!" She signals then all of her companions ran ahead of her. Sounds of swords hitting each other rang in the arena.

She sprints on the other side, looking for the enemies flag. She was in a stream when she sees the enemies flag. She was about to get it when she notices him defeating one of her companions and passes out in the ground. She stands on her ground. His eyes caught hers and she saw kiss marks on his face and on her neck. His messed up hair didn't go unnoticed.

Jealousy fills her. She ran towards him and he does the same. She unsheathes her knife, and attacks him. Usually in this kind of games, when the two of them is torn between fighting each other or getting the flag, they settle it with rock, paper, scissors. So needless to say, his eyes widen when he realizes what she's about to do.

CLANG! Their weapons clashed together, and made her stumble a bit due to the force but she holds her ground. His elbow meets her stomach and she falls a little and she saw a glimpse of his swords coming towards her right. She immediately rolls to her left and saw him fall on his face.

She cautiously walks towards him, her knife drawn and so is her shield. She gently kick him on the ribs and turned him around.

"What in Hades is wrong with you?" He asks, his voice a bit hurt.

She swallows the lump in her throat and almost regrets what she's done. "I'm sorry. I just..." She sighs as if the words that she's about to say was going to destroy him. "I just had to do it."

She turns around; ignoring his groans and grabs the flag. A honk was heard, signalling that the red team has captured the flag.

She heard him sigh many times, as if he's forcing himself not to cry.

Then she walks away.

She was near the gates in the forest when she hears his angst scream.

.

Thalia was visiting the camp that night and she notices the tension between Percy and Annabeth. They we're sitting oppositely. Annabeth on the right side, Percy on the left. She notices a girl sitting beside Percy who is so engrossed on caressing his face. She notices Annabeth taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Soo..." She says looking away from the girl and looks at Annabeth, "What's all this tension about you and Percy?" She asks, deciding to sit beside her.

She tensed, but then regained her composure. "Nothing. It's just a regular best friends fights." She smiles her a forced smile, but Thalia has been Annabeth's friend for a long time so she knows if her friend's telling a lie or not.

And obviously she has.

She grabs Annabeth's arm and yanks her towards the back of a cabin, getting curious looks from the other campers. "Be honest with me. What is wrong with the both of you?"

Annabeth face crumbles and hugs her tightly. Her tears soaking her jacket, her muffled sobs.

Then she realizes.

"Oh my gods, you're in love with Percy."

Her muffled sob turned into a heart wrenching cry. She clutched Thalia's jacket, almost ripping it off. She nods on her shoulder, burying her face on her hair.

"Oh my gods, and there he was, allowing that girl do that to him while you were there. That stupid Seaweed Brain!"

"He doesn't know. He doesn't even have a clue that I have feelings for him." She says, backing away from Thalia and wiped her tears.

"Oh dear." Thalia says, stepping forward again to have Annabeth in her arms, "It's okay..." she says comfortingly.

They stayed like that, not knowing someone heard everything.

.

"Annabeth, I want you on a quest," Chiron says suddenly, "I want you to go to New York. I heard from some of our satrys that a massive amount of manticore is attacking the city. So I want you there with Thalia – " she bumps her fist in the air "- and Percy."

"NO!" Her joy immediately vanished, "No, please, not Percy. Please Chiron. Let me ask Nico, or Clarisse." She pleads him.

"Annabeth, if this is about what happened a week ago..."

"No, it's not. I assure you, we will succeed this." She says firmly, her gaze not faltering.

"Okay then. Go get Nico. You will leave early tomorrow."

"Umm, about that... Is it possible to leave this evening?"

Chiron sighs heavily, "Okay, be ready at nine in the evening, then."

"But Annabeth, If you guys won't return in five days, I will send Percy or anyone in the camp to join you." Chiron says, lifting his chin, absolutely meaning it and Annabeth knows his decision will not change.

She nods and says, "Thank you, Chiron."

.

They have left the camp for three days. They have been fighting monsters non-stop. Where they come from, they didn't know. Even with the help of the Hunters, they are still coming.

Sometimes, Nico asks why Percy isn't with them. They have been together through thick and thin, fighting monsters since they we're 11 years old. Annabeth just rolls her eyes and shrugs as an answer and says "Who cares?", but being the son of Hades, of course he knows why. With his powers and his father's secret camera on camp.

On their fifth day on the city, she notices the monsters number is decreasing. She's rejoicing in the inside, hoping not to see him. But her happiness vanishes when a loud stomp was heard in her surroundings. She shares a look with Thalia, but she shrugs, her face displaying the same confusion her face is showing. The stomp was there again. Now they have their weapons ready, the Hunters with their arrows drawn. Then scorpions and manticores came, roaring

Everyone on the area yelled, raised their weapons and ran. Nico was summoning his dead army, all of the undead came with swords, and they attacked. Thalia was with their hunters, shouting commands at them. "Ready!" Everyone loaded their arrows and pulled the string. Thalia watched the monsters, her bow also drawn, "Fire!" Everyone released the string, and a rain of arrows came crashing down the monsters. Fifteen monsters were dead.

Annabeth meanwhile was busy slashing monsters in half with her knife (yeah, is that even possible?). She was surrounded with five. She was surrounded with four monsters, and she instantly had them in half on one swipe.

But her concentration was grabbed when a sudden air came from above, she looked up, seeing that it was an aircraft made by the Hephaestus kids. A circular form was opened and three demigods came out.

On three meters, she widened her eyes. She caught the his eyes and it says one thing. _You and I need some talking to do._

She helds his gaze until his widens, "Annabeth!" he yells as he ran towards her.

She turns around and sees a scorpion, it's tail raised, a yellow venom dropping from its sting.

"What – " before she could finish the thought, it's got her arm before Percy smacked it with his sword and sliced it in half.

Her vision was starting to get hazy, her breathing heavy, and her body feels ten times heavier.

"Annabeth?" He shakes her face gently, "Wise Girl? Open your eyes, look at me. Look into my eyes, Annabeth. Hey, I said open your eyes!" He said, seeing her eyes is starting to drop.

"Percy..." She whispered.

"Oh gods, don't faint on me, 'Beth." He started to yell at someone.

Someone was coming over her but she was already blackened out.

.

Someone was holding her hand when she woke up.

She moved her head around, looking around her surroundings. The Infirmary. Then groaned when she moved her body around, not noticing her wound on her right shoulder.

She gripped the hand that was holding hers, knowing it was his.

His head shot up, his eyes wide, "Annabeth?"

She smiled at him, nodded, "Hey," she said, her voice a little strained.

Then he sat up from his chair and sat on her bed. His hand still holding her hand while other was stroking her forehead, brushing away the strands of hair.

"Do you even know how worried I was when you didn't show up on the morning activities the day after you left? Good gods, don't ever do that again!" He scolds her gripping her hand more tightly.

"I'm sorry." She says, as her other hand started to caress his face.

They were silent for a moment, then he spoke up. "Thalia told me you know. About what you felt about me."

She chokes a sob, as she looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Look at me. Hey." He says gently, shifting her head. "Be honest with me okay? Do you love me?"

She nods, her tears spilling and sliding smoothly on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, as he wipe away her tears.

"I was! I was about to tell you, then Casey happened." She sighs as she seethed mentioning her name "and then you guys started showing your affections in front of me. How do you think I felt?"

"You could've told me earlier! You know how dense I am! You should know I can't know things that fast. Honestly, Annabeth." He defensively said, "Besides we're over."

Her face looked horrified. "Don't tell me it's because of me."

"Not you, partially. Two days after you left, we were going to my cabin, to you know... make out." A frown appeared on his face, "then all of a sudden she started to undo my pants. My gods, you should've known how appalled I was.

"Then she started blabbing about hearing a conversation between you and Thalia. Said she couldn't let me go. And she said we have to do it. I refused but she won't drop it. Then I broke it off. And then the tart went off now she's dating someone from the Apollo Cabin. " Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "I'm not even depressed. Sad even. I know this'll be terrible of me but, I felt happy when I broke it off. Felt like something big was lifted off in my shoulders. Now I know why."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain, Percy." She says as he closes the distance between them.

When their lips touched, Percy stilled, but then regained composure, as he slowly raised their entwined hands near head. They shared a grin as he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I love you," He says suddenly, staring into her gray eyes.

She smiles at him, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh dear god. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
